


A glimpse of our future

by RobinRae



Series: A Glimpse of our future [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinRae/pseuds/RobinRae
Summary: Instead of giving Magnus the rose the Seelie Queen gives Magnus a glimpse of his future with Alec, believing that it will show Magnus why he should join her side. Magnus ends up in a future with an older Alec, two children and a dog. But a future with Alec might just be the one thing he needs to ensure he doesn’t join the Seelie Queen at all.





	1. Chapter 1

The Seelie Queen always seemed to know exactly what was going on in their lives, it was almost unsettling. While she remained safely hidden away in her own realm she seemed to know exactly what had happened between Alec and himself. Magnus felt his stomach contract almost painfully when the queen spoke about Alec, his boyfriend. He wasn’t even sure if Alec was his boyfriend anymore. A lot had been left unsaid when they parted after Magnus had confronted him about the Soul Sword.    
  
Magnus could feel Luke’s eyes on him. After all that had happened earlier that day he didn’t know what to do any longer. Alec had lied by omission and the easy dismissal of that simple fact had left Magnus feeling raw and in pain. He had never once lied to Alec and before then Alec had never lied to him. But now..  
  
“Surely you are on my side?” The queen mused.  
  
The survival of his people meant a lot to him but Alec, Alec meant everything to him. Leaving the young shadow hunter behind had left him unbalanced, shaky and unsure. It was almost like his mind and his heart were no longer on the same wavelength. They both wanted different things, sending Magnus mixed signals. His mind instinctively needed to ensure the safety of his fellow Warlocks but his heart… his heart wanted nothing more then to return to Alec, to follow the other man to the end of the world if need be  
  
“Perhaps I can persuade you.” The Seelie queen said then, looking at Magnus. She reached out her hand, patiently waiting for Magnus to take it. Once he had she spoke again. “In the abyss of time youth seems but a second, your love shall last but minutes and once he succumbs to death you shall still be here. Alone.” The faerie smiled. “Perhaps I should give you a glimpse of the future. To show you, Magnus Bane, that a mortal is not worth your life long torment. They have such a short lifespan after all, they are not worth the heartache which follows. Your warlock friends on the other hand.., they will remain around forever.”  

“I-” Magnus started, but he was at loss of words. “I don’t think…” 

The queen smiled. “Hm, we will see.”

Magnus turned to look at Luke again. The dark skinned man’s eyes were glowing softly, his brow furrowed and his lips a tight line. It was clear that Luke was not willing to follow the queen, but would do so anyway if Magnus asked it of him. Luke would support Magnus, he was sure of it. But now that he was standing before the Seelie queen Magnus wasn’t sure what he wanted any longer. Her words had left its mark on Magnus, creeping beneath his skin to leave behind doubt. It was true after all. Alec would eventually die and Magnus would once again be alone. He wasn’t sure if he could take the heartbreak that would surely follow. His fellow Warlocks would be with him until the end of time. They would be with him after Alec was long gone.

He had gone through it before, it had been the reason why he had closed himself of from love for decades. Then Alec had come along and he had revived all these feelings inside of Magnus that he had carefully locked away. If Magnus was smart he would bury those emotions deep down, hide them away like he had done before he met Alec. If Magnus was smart. But Magnus wasn’t, not when it came to love. He never had been. He had always loved too strongly and he had always cared too much.

“We will see.” Magnus breathed, smiling at the Seelie queen before opening a portal to return home.

Luke followed and within seconds they had returned to Magnus’ loft. “I need a drink.” Magnus decided, walking to the liquor cabinet. “Do you want something?”

“No.” Luke replied sternly.

Magnus shrugged, his shoulders slumping as he took his glass of whiskey. He didn’t have to turn and look at Luke to know what the other looked like right now. How Luke’s eyes would be filled with blatant disapproval. “Your loss.” Magnus added in a bitter voice, feeling the whiskey burn in his throat when he downed the amber liquid. He filled his glass, eventually turning to look at Luke. “So that was a complete waste of time.” Magnus said sarcastically, holding up his hands, glass still in his right hand.

“Magnus,” Luke sighed, crossing his arms in front of himself. “The queen knows exactly how to use others innermost fears against themselves. Don’t listen to her. Alec-”

“Alec what? Magnus interrupted. “She is right Luke. My people will be here while Alexander will grow old and die, if he isn’t killed on a mission before he even turns thirty. I know who I should choose and it is not some Shadow Hunter.” 

“He is not some Shadow Hunter.” Luke returned. “Don’t reduce him to some Shadow Hunter, he is Alec.” 

Magnus shook his head sadly, letting himself fall into a chair. “He lied. He-” The sound of glass breaking filled the in the blanks. Magnus’ glass splintering against the ground and leaving pieces of broken glass on the rug. Magnus shook his head, getting up to pick up the bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet. “You should leave Luke. Thank you for coming with me.”

“Please, Magnus. You are not alone.” Luke tried, sounding desperate.

“It is fine Luke.” Magnus said, his words trembling. It wasn’t fine, he wasn’t fine. “Please just leave.” He waited until he heard Luke turn and walk away, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Magnus picked up the whiskey bottle, bringing it to his lips as he made his way to the couch. As he sat down he could feel a small, familiar and warm, body pressing against his thigh. “Good evening Chairman.” Magnus whispered softly, brushing a hand through the short hair.

Chairman Meow purred softly, spinning as he closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to Magnus. With a last bitter thought he realized that even the Chairman would leave him in the end. After that, drowning himself in alcohol, he really didn’t have time to think at all.

 

***

 

Apparently Magnus had somehow found his way to his bed. The warmth of the covers and his massive headache making it beyond difficult for him to get up when he heard the harsh buzzing of an alarm clock. For a moment he considered if this was perhaps the worst hangover of his immortal life. Groaning softly he buried his face in his pillow.

The annoying alarm clock stopped and the loss of sound was followed by a soft chuckle.

Magnus’ eyes shot open, still buried in his pillow. He really didn’t remember ending up with someone in his bed? The last thing he remembered was being by himself, the Chairman keeping him company. He’d drank the entire bottle of whiskey and then decided to go against his own better judgement and start on Martini’s. Eventually he had stumbled to his bedroom, not bothering to undress or remove his makeup before he fell asleep. But he had definitely heard someone beside him and the Chairman, smart thing that he was, couldn’t make such sounds.

Magnus remained still when someone wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. The familiarity made Magnus’ heart clench, his stomach tighten and a warmth spread beneath his skin.

“Not ready to get up?” The voice was low, husky and familiar in ways that made Magnus shiver.

Magnus moved his head a little to the side, just enough so that he could look at the man beside him with one eye. Beside him a pair of hazel eyes were filled with clear amusement.

“You shouldn’t have drank so much last night.”

Magnus turned his head completely sideways, staring at the man beside him. “Alexander.” He whispered softly. Alec had come back during the night, their fight forgotten by the looks of it. Apparently Alec wasn’t going to give up so easily, even after their fight. The realization made Magnus smile happily.

Magnus reached out his fingers brushed against the days’ worth stubble on Alec’s face. Alec smiled, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Before Magnus could stop himself he leaned towards Alec, pressing his lips to his. The taller man moaned softly, parting his lips to give Magnus access to his mouth. He could hear, and even feel, the moment Alec’s breath hitched when Magnus licked the roof of his mouth.

Alec pulled away, his eyes still closed. He licked his lips before speaking. “That is so unfair Magnus. “ He practically whined, opening his eyes. “You know the kids will be barging in any minute now and you are making me unbelievably-”

Before Alec could finish his sentence the door to the bedroom slammed against the wall. Two boys ran inside, followed by a puppy who was barking carelessly, jumping around the two children. Magnus watched Alec sitting up, his chest covered with a faded grey shirt.

“Happy birthday daddy!” Both boys cheered happily, jumping on the bed. The smallest, a blue skinned boy jumped on top of Alec, wrapping his slim arms around Alec’s neck.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, leaning sideways, watching Alec and the young child. Alec started pressing kisses to the boy’s blue skin, making the small boy laugh and tell Alec to stop between giggles. Magnus’ gaze turned toward the other boy. Familiar runes stood out on his tanned skin. The raven haired child turned to look back at him, smiling widely.

“Morning papa.” The boy offered before making his way further up the bed. He took the covers, easily sliding beneath and lying down between Magnus and Alec. “Max wanted to make a birthday breakfast but I stopped him.”

The blue skinned boy, Max, pouted. “Yeah, Rafe said we had to wait.” Max explained, sighing deeply as he rolled his eyes. “Like I can’t make breakfast.”

“You can’t Max, you need help. Otherwise you’ll set the kitchen on fire.” Rafael commented, tilting his head to the side as he watched his younger brother.

Magnus watched in silence as the two started arguing. Max saying he could make breakfast, while the boy was clearly too young. Rafe saying he couldn’t, which was probably true. The young puppy which had followed them was still running around, sniffing at something near a large closet before barking and shaking his head from side to side. It was all so domestic, so… Magnus’ heart skipped a beat, his eyes finding Alec. The Seelie Queen. This was her doing, this was the future she had wanted him to see, this was the future she thought would get Magnus to join her in the battle against Valentine.

“Magnus?”

Alec was looking at him, squinting one eye. The soft hazel gaze clearly amused.

“What?” Magnus breathed, confused.

“Belgian waffles, papa.” Max cheered, clasping his hands together as he bounced up and down in Alec’s lap. “They are the best.”

Magnus sat up. Three pair of eyes looked at him expectantly. “Oh. Right.” He whispered, snapping his fingers to make flicks of blue flames appear. The moment he clapped his hands together plates filled with Belgians waffles covered with either chocolate, different kinds of fruit or whipped cream. Almost immediately the blue skinned boy reached for a chocolate dipped waffle. Rafe followed suit while Alec leaned over the boy to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

“Thank you.” Alec said then.

Magnus just smiled in return, watching as Alec took one of the waffles and started eating. Magnus on the other hand felt uncertain, slightly worried and perhaps even a little panicked. He rubbed his fingers together while he tried to find logic in this absurd situation. It didn’t feel like there was any magic in the room beside his own, so the Seelie Queen was not there with them. It didn’t feel fake or created, so this was all real and not some dream. The only logical explanation was that she had messed with time and sent Magnus to the future, a possible future.

Alec did in fact look older. There were lines on his forehead and eyes. There was an unfamiliar faded scar beneath his ear. At his temple Magnus noticed a few strands of grey. The boys had said it was his birthday but Magnus was unsure which. He was probably in his thirties by the looks of it. Apparently somewhere in those ten, or so, years that had passed they had married. Magnus decided as he noticed the unfamiliar golden band around his finger. There was one other ring, worn on the same hand but on his index finger. It held the Lightwood family crest.

Besides marriage they had also gained a house which was completely unfamiliar for Magnus. Apparently they had exchanged the loft and the institute for a home that was more suitable for the two children that were somehow theirs. Max and Rafe, clearly a warlock and a shadow hunter. Magnus wondered what had happened to the boys and how they had come to live with Alec and himself.   

“Magnus?”

Magnus was pulled from his thoughts by Alec’s voice. The man looked at him, brows furrowed. He had seen the look on Alec’s face often enough to know what it meant. “I’m fine darling.”

“You sure?” Alec asked then.

Magnus nodded, smiling. Alec knew him all too well.  “Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

Alec shrugged, parting his lips to speak. Before he could Rafael started talking about his school project that he had to turn in that day. He spoke about being nervous and being curious what his teacher would think of it. Alec immediately replied that Rafael’s teacher would love it because it was amazing and that Rafe had really done his best. The easy praise was just what the boy needed. The young child sat up, nodding as he took another bite of his waffle.

“Oh Chewie no!”  Alec exclaimed suddenly.

Magnus watched as Alec quickly got out of bed, basically stumbling across the room to push the grey and white dog away from a pair of sneakers. Magnus had to chuckle while Alec tried to reprimand the dog who didn’t seem phased, instead licking Alec’s index finger which was pointed towards him.

“Chewie, no.” Alec tried again before taking the dogs collar and guiding the dog out of the bedroom. “Bad dog Chewie, bad dog.”

Magnus laughed, taking one of the waffles.

“That dog needs puppy training,” Alec sighed, sitting down on the bed, running a hand across his face. “and I need more shoes.” he added sadly.

“That can be arranged.” Max said cheerfully, holding up his hands.

Alec took them in his own before Max could use his magic. “I don't think so sweetheart.”

Max pouted in return.

“First you need more training with papa.” Alec decided as he let go of Max’s hands. “Now, I'm going to take a shower. It's getting late. You both get ready for school.”

Magnus glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed which read 6.30 in large blue numbers. It was still so early. His gaze turned to the two boys who were chatting happily, talking about some television show.

This was all so strange, so domestic. Magnus was all for long term commitment but children? That was a whole other level. How could he have ever chosen to have children? Especially a shadow hunter, someone he would easily outlive. Like he would outlive Alec. He felt his stomach drop.  This was exactly what the Seelie Queen had wanted to show him. Show him what he would have and what he would lose because he was immortal. He would outlive his husband, his son. Looking at the blue boy he smiled somberly. It seemed at least one of his newly acquired family members would stay, but it did not make him feel any less upset.

 

***

 

Magnus had showered and dressed after Alec. He had taken the time to look at himself in the mirror, noticing scars he had not seen before and marks that he did not have in the past. The one that stood out most was the rune on his wrist. He let his fingers glide over the dark lines, they looked familiar but the meaning was momentarily lost on Magnus.

When he joined Alec, Max and Rafael in the kitchen Alec immediately started talking. “Don’t forget your appointment at twelve,” Alec said while closing a backpack. Rafael took it from Alec moments later. “I know how you get when you are working.”

“Appointment?” Magnus asked, unsure.

“Yeah, that mundane girl looking to hex her boyfriend.” Alec explained, offering Max a different backpack.  “She called you two days ago?” Alec added before looking at Magnus. Apparently he noticed Magnus’ confusion, looking bemused. “You clearly don’t remember.” He stated.

Magnus just shrugged, not sure what to say.

“Magnus don’t drink so much next time, it’s not professional to forget your clients because you’ve got a hangover. ” Alec reprimanded even though he was smiling widely as he spoke.

“Right.” Magnus muttered, following Alec’s movements with his eyes.

The other man picked something up from the kitchen counter before turning to Magnus. “Here,” Alec said then, offering Magnus a small black agenda. “I’ve got a feeling you are going to need this today.”

Magnus took it from him, their fingers brushing. “Thank you.”

“I’ll pick up Max and Rafael from school. I think mom wanted to come over for dinner but I’m not sure, I’ll give her a call. See you tonight.” Alec offered then, leaning into Magnus to press a kiss to Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus kissed back. “Until tonight darling.”

“Bye dad.” Rafael said then, waving at Magnus.

“Bye papa.” Max added as he wrapped his arms around Magnus and gave him a hug before following Alec and Rafael.

Magnus replied with a; “See you later children.” which made Alec raise an amused eyebrow, mouthing ‘children’ behind the boy’s backs. While he held up his hands in a questioning way, snickering as he rolled his eyes at Magnus’ odd behavior.

“See you tonight.” Alec offered, kissing Magnus before leaving with the two boys.

Magnus looked down at the agenda, opening it, letting his finger slide across the paper. His own handwriting was easy to recognize. An appointment at twelve and one at two. Magnus flitted through the pages. It was filled with appointments, phone numbers and dates that were circled and probably held some important meaning. Beside the fact that he was clearly still practicing magic, and helping downworlders and mundanes alike, nothing seemed familiar.

He pulled his phone from his pocket. It had been on his bedside table that morning and all though it was no longer the one he had used days ago, in his own time, it was merely the latest model of his own. The lock screen held a photo of Alec, their two children and himself during a day at the beach. Max’ blue skin had been glamoured into a similar tone to Alec’s. A pair of swim goggles were wrapped around Max’s neck while Rafe had a diving mask on top of his wet dark hair. They were seated on a large blanket, Alec’s arms wrapped around Max. Rafael on his knees between Alec and himself and Magnus closest and holding his phone to take the photo. They looked happy.

Sliding his finger across the screen, hoping he hadn’t started using a pin code during the last decade. The picture faded to show his apps and another photo. This one of Alec and himself during their wedding. Magnus couldn’t stop looking at Alec. He looked so in love it was making Magnus’ heart jump in his chest. Instead of checking out the agenda like he had wanted to he opened the gallery.

There was image upon image of a life he was yet to lead. A life he had not even had to change to have yet. Scrolling back to one of the first photos he had to smile. Alec looked younger, asleep with a familiar blue boy on his chest as he was lying on a dark leather couch. Max must have been no older than a year, he was so small. His cheeks were chubby and his hair almost nonexistent. Both were sleeping, mouths slack and lips parted. Magnus was certain he had never seen anything more adorable.

The further he scrolled through the photos the older Max became. He opened a movie, laughing when he was immediately greeted by Alec’s wide smile as he put Max down and looked at the camera. Max’s first steps. Alec looked unbelievably proud, beaming. Magnus could hear his own voice rooting for Max, calling the little boy towards him. There was Max in a school uniform looking excited, Rafael beside him with a bored expression. There were photos of Christmas, holidays and birthdays which also held other familiar faces. Photos of their wedding day, Max and Rafael both wearing similar tuxes and wide smiles. Isabelle and Alec, Magnus and Catarina.

Magnus held his breath as he opened another video. They were inside the institute, standing in front of one of the silent brothers while Jace’s voice flowed from his phone in a whisper; “You guys are getting married right now. Alec, stop looking so damn nervous. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you never held phallic shaped objects before.” The tone was teasing while Alec was apparently holding a stele and drawing a rune on Magnus’ wrist. “I meant your stele, of course.” Jace added with a snicker.

Clary’s voice joined, sounding delighted “It’s finally happening. “ She said when, on screen, Magnus snapped his fingers and blue strands of magic lit up. He looked nervous while brushing his index finger across Alec’s wrist.

“Holy shit. Alec, Magnus, you are married men now. Magnus, you better take good care of my parabatai or I’ll have to kick your ass.”

The screen turned black. Magnus was tempted to press play again, but decided against it,  before returning to the screen filled with thumbnails of hundreds of photos.

Magnus looked at his right wrist. That is why the rune had seemed familiar. Not too long ago Alec had been seconds away of sharing one of them with Lydia Branwell. When Magnus had decided to give Alec one more chance to change his mind. Alec had and now he was married to Magnus. Not only that but they had married the shadow hunter way, the proper way. Magnus couldn’t help but smile, realizing that it must have been quite a struggle to get the wedding they wanted.

Closing the gallery he opened his messages, smiling when Alexander’s name was at the top of the list. Alec’s messages were mostly about picking up dry cleaning, the children, having to work late, not forgetting to feed Chewie and Ezra. Most of them were focused on their family. Then there were messages saying that he missed Magnus, wishing that he was home, that he loved him.

There were other messages from Luke, Catarina, Isabelle and even a few from Maryse. There were many others but the absence of one person confused Magnus. Either he had a fight with the downworlder he considered his son, or… Magnus didn’t want to think of the second option why Raphael was absent from the data on his phone.  

He couldn't ask Alec. That would seem strange so Magnus settled with not knowing until he would be able to ask Alec without it seeming odd.

Instead of thinking about Rafael Magnus started walking through his home. It looked warm, inviting. There were photos covering the walls and a familiar large painting that they must have taken with them from Magnus’ loft. On a large dark leather couch lay Chairman Meow, eyes closed and breathing soft.

“Still with us I see.” Magnus said more to himself than the Chairman.

The puppy that had so rudely chewed on Alec’s sneakers was sleeping on a large cushion in a corner. 

His phone beeped in his pocket. A message from Isabelle asking if everything was ready for the party. Magnus didn't know what to reply. He didn't actually know after all. He figured a ‘I believe so.’ would be best.

‘Believe so? Not good enough. He’s turning 35! It has to be perfect.’ Came immediately after.

Magnus quickly typed a reply as he continued walking through their home, searching for his workplace. ‘Just starting to get worried I forgot something.’ Something,  everything really.

‘Magnus seriously... I hate you.’ Isabelle send him, quickly followed by another message. ‘Scratch that, I don’t hate you. You are my brother in law, I couldn’t hate you if I tried.’

‘Isabelle.. please go through everything with me. Act like I don’t know a thing.’ Magnus typed.

‘Fine. Clary’s picking up the cake at 6, then she is going straight to Pandemonium to drop it off. Simon and the band are there as we speak. Alec does not suspect a thing?? I think??’ She replied.

‘Not that I know of.’ Magnus opened the door which led into his work room. It was filled with bookcases, books and papers everywhere. The book of the white was lying open on his desk, next to it a closed notebook. Before he could open the small notebook he got another message from Isabelle.

‘Good.’ it was followed immediately by a second message. ‘At six you take Alec and the kids to Pandemonium and we will all be there. At nine mom takes the kids with her and we party onwards, you both get drunk, go home  and then you have crazy hot monkey sex with my brother. preferably in that order.’

Magnus rolled his eyes, sitting down. ‘I am quite sure that can be arranged.’ He replied before putting down his phone and finally opening the notebook. Magnus’ own handwriting filled page after page. There were spells written down, passages about life and immortality.

His phone buzzed again. ‘Did you pick up his present?’

Magnus raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what she was talking about so Magnus needed to ask even if it sounded suspicious. ‘Present?’

‘Yes. The 40,000 dollar Cartier watch you bought him!? Seriously Magnus???? How can you forget that! I would literally have to sell most of my body parts for a watch that expensive.’ It was silent for a moment. ‘You had it engraved?’ another silence which was followed with ‘Cartier!?’.

“This might be a problem.” Magnus said to himself, opening the drawers of his desk, searching for the watch. In the left there was a red velvet box. He send Izzy a quick ‘Just kidding, of course I have it.’ before taking the box and opening it. Inside there was indeed a watch. Magnus rubbed a finger across the black strap as he pulled it out and turned it over. It was engraved like Isabelle had mentioned. The words made Magnus smile, a gasp of air leaving his lungs. Leave it to himself to be a romantic at heart,  maybe even more so in the future.

After a few minutes Isabelle messaged him again. ‘You do not joke about Cartier, Magnus.’

 

***

 

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. The mundane girl wanting to hex her boyfriend had left with a fake spell that would do nothing but, hopefully, give her enough self-esteem to stick up for herself. The two o'clock appointment was a vampire in need of a potion. Magnus had wanted to ask about Raphael but eventually decided against it. It would seem strange and he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer to his question.

Slowly it turned five o’ clock and he could hear the front door opening, followed by happy chatter. Max was talking about his day, Alec replying to him whenever the boy stopped speaking. Not minutes later the door to his workroom opened, Max barging in like he owned the place. Alec followed him inside, immediately making his way to Magnus to press a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. “Good afternoon, how was your day?”

“Boring.” Alec sighed, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ shoulders, resting his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. “Raj kept annoying me with papers that needed to be signed while everyone else was able to go out on a mission. It’s so unfair.”

“Ah, the downside of being the head of New York’s institute.” Magnus mused, leaning into Alec’s warmth.

Alec shrugged, nodding in agreement. “How was your day?” He asked then.

Magnus sighed. “Uneventful really. I couldn’t wait for you to get home.”

“Well, then at least we were both bored to death.” Alec said, pressing a kiss to Mangus’ temple.

“Hm.” Magnus mused, turning his head sideways to look at Alec. “I’m taking you and the boys out to dinner tonight, go get ready.” 

Alec looked at him, a glint of curiosity in his hazel eyes. “Really? Where are we going?” He asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Magnus simply replied.

“You know what I think of surprises.” Alec sing sang.

“It is cute that you think I care when it is your thirty fifth birthday.” Magnus returned in the same tone, teasing. He couldn’t help but smile warmly. Leave it to Alexander to hate surprises.

“Fine.” Alec sighed, letting go of Magnus. “Where are we going again?”

Magnus snorted, rolling his eyes. “I will not be swayed, Alexander.” He watched as Alec left, leaving Magnus and their son alone. With Alec gone Magnus turned to Max. “You should get ready too.”

“Ah.” Max pouted. “Can we do magic first?” He asked then, moving back on forth on the ball of his feet, his hands behind his back and a wide smile on his face.

When Alec came back down Max was levitating books in the air, sitting on the desk. Magnus sat in the chair behind it, watching the books intently. The boy was keeping two of them steady until he noticed his father. The books immediately fell to the ground.

“Max, go change out of your school uniform. Your brother is already upstairs.” 

Magnus watched Max leave. Picking up the books from the ground and carefully stacking them on his desk. He then turned to look at Alec who was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. Alec was wearing a simple dark grey button up, the first few buttons undone. His jeans a faded blue. Alec had showered, his hair still damp.

“He is getting better.” Alec said. 

Magnus shrugged. He didn’t actually know if Max was getting better, this was the first time he’d seen the boy use magic, but Max wasn’t bad. “He's easily distracted though, that can be dangerous.” He said.

“Max is young, he'll learn.” Alec decided, pushing himself away from the door frame. He took his time making his way to Magnus, reaching the other man just when Magnus nodded in agreement. “You really not going to tell where we are going?” Alec tried, pulling Magnus towards him. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’  waist, looking down into his eyes. The intensity made Magnus feel warm, his stomach contracting while his heart skipped a beat. 

“No.” Magnus laughed, shaking his head.

Alec leaned down, pressing kisses to Magnus neck. “You sure?” He whispered in between.

 “Quite sure.” Magnus replied, feeling his chest constrict as Alec’s lips ghosted over his skin. He closed his eyes, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.

 The kisses continued, Alec’s hand brushing against Magnus’ hip. “Sure, sure?”

 "Most def-”

“Ew dad, papa. Children present.” Came Rafael’s voice from behind Alec.

The boys were both standing in the doorway. Max sporting a wide grin while Rafael’s nose was crunched upwards and his brow furrowed.

“Guess that means we are ready to go.” Magnus mused, snapping his fingers to create a portal.

The moment they entered Pandemonium the four of them were immediately greeted with a loud ‘surprise’. Alec seemed taken aback, looking around like he wasn’t sure what had happened. He turned to look at Magnus, a frown on his face.

“Surprise.” Magnus said then.

Alec laughed, shaking his head. “I could’ve known.”

Magnus just shrugged, his shoulders moving upwards as he tilted his head.  

“Congratulations daddy!” Both Max and Rafael exclaimed, wrapping their arms around Alec.

“You didn’t know, did you daddy.” Max said proudly. “We kept it a secret.” He added happily. 

Alec knelt before them, holding them close as he pressed kisses to their cheeks. “Thank you so much.” He said then, rubbing their backs as they hugged him again. “This is the best birthday ever.”  

“Can we go play with Nathan and David?” Rafael asked, pulling away from Alec.

 Alec nodded, letting both of them go. “Of course.” He said.

Rafael and Max took off with two boys that had to be around the same age and reminded Magnus of Clary with their fiery red hair. 

As their closest friends came to congratulate them Magnus watched in silence. Isabelle and Simon were clearly together, standing close to each other. Simon’s arm was wrapped around Isabelle’s waist. Then there were Clary and Jace who were followed by a large eyed blonde girl. Maia was there with a young woman that Magnus did not recognize. Lydia stood beside them with an unknown man, Catarina was by herself and Raphael was once again not present. It was strange to see them all so happy, together with people they loved and some of them even with children of their own.  

Before Magnus could fully understand what was happening he was pulled into a tight hug. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the other person, taking in the flowery scent of their perfume. When the other person pulled away Magnus immediately put his guard up, the woman before him none other than Maryse Lightwood.  

Maryse took Magnus’ hands in her own. The smile on her lips not nearly as cynical as it had once been. Instead she actually looked happy to be there, even around Magnus. “You did an amazing job Magnus.”

It felt surreal to have Maryse watch him with such gentle eyes and it took Magnus a moment to gather his bearings. He smiled at her and thanked her. Not sure what else to do. When she let go of his hands he pushed them in the pockets of his jeans, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the woman’s strange behavior. Or perhaps not all that strange. Everyone seemed at ease with Maryse there. Max and Rafael seemed unfazed by her presence and so was Alec. Magnus was also reminded of Isabelle’s text in which she had explained that Maryse would take the children home with her later that evening to give Alec and himself some privacy at home. For whatever reason, it seemed that they had become civil in the last ten years. 

“Thank you.” He tried, his voice wavering.

 Maryse didn’t seem to notice, squeezing his hands as she smiled. When she let them go she turned to Alec, pressing a kiss to her son’s cheek as she pulled him into a hug.

“Presents!” Isabelle cheered then, holding hers towards Alec as Maryse let go of him.

 Alec took his time, unwrapping each gift with the utmost care which seemed to irritate Isabelle to no end. Every time he took too long she grumbled telling him to hurry up. But Alec wouldn’t be rushed, instead taking his time and thanking whoever had given it to him.  Magnus waited nervously until Isabelle turned to him as she spoke. “Now the most important one.” 

“I thought ours was the most important one.” Jace huffed as he placed a hand over his heart, receiving a death stare from Isabelle. “Ouch Isabelle.” He added mockingly, receiving an elbow from Clary.

“My dearest Alexander.” Magnus grinned, handing Alec his present. “This is for you.” He remained silent as Alec opened the red velvet box, wondering what Alec would think of the silvery watch.

Alec remained quiet as he took the watch in his hand, discarding the box. His fingers brushed across the dark leather band as he smiled warmly. Looking up at Magnus he parted his lips to speak.

“Turn it around. ” Magnus said quickly, suddenly feeling nervous. 

Alec turned it around, whispering the words written on the back plate while he brushed his thumb across the swirling letters. “Semper in animo, semper in corde meo. M.”

 _‘Always on my mind, forever in my heart.’_  

Magnus had read the same words out loud that morning when he had first found the watch. They had rang true then and they certainly did when coming from Alec’s mouth. Alec would forever hold a place in his heart and he was always on Magnus’ mind.  Alec would be even after he was long gone. Perhaps they didn’t even capture the full extent of Magnus’ love for the other man.

Alec’s voice cracked, making Magnus smile widely. The other man was definitely happy with his present, that much was clear.  “I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s Cartier, you say thank you.” Isabelle offered then, rolling her eyes almost comically.

 “Thank you. It’s beautiful.” Alec said.

 Magnus shrugged, stepping close to Alec, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist. “Only the best for you my darling.” He said before pressing a quick kiss to Alec’s mouth.

"Oh god, you are so sweet it is going to make my teeth rot.” Jace commented, letting out a ‘oomph’ when Clary elbowed him a second time within the last ten minutes. “What?” He exclaimed.

Clary huffed, crossing her arms as she practically glared at Jace. “You should pay attention, you could learn a thing or two.”

Jace snorted while Alec grinned widely, looking smug.

“Now! Let’s party.” Isabelle cheered, grabbing Simon’s hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.

Magnus watched them for a moment, smiling. They all seemed so happy. He could feel Alec’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling Magnus to his chest. He could feel Alec’s lips brush against the skin behind his ear making Magnus shiver.

“Want to dance?” Alec asked.

 “Always.”

The evening was perfect. Even with Max’s ‘accidental’ use of magic, making people’s drinks disappear. Rafael had laughed like crazy, doubling over when Alec reprimanded him and Max made all of the drinks reappear silently afterwards. The two Herondale boys had made themselves scarce when Jace joined Alec to reprimand them. Max and Rafael had left around nine with Maryse. They both complained while rubbing their eyes tiredly. With the two boys absent the doors were opened for the public, the club filling with downworlders and mundanes.

With Pandemonium filled up Alec and Magnus were pressed close together on the dance floor. Alec’s hand found Magnus’ hip, pulling the man even closer. “Want to get out of here?” Alec asked softly, grinning down at Magnus.

Magnus tried to swallow the lump in his throat, suddenly nervous. He knew that face, that glint in Alec’s eyes. He knew what it meant and what Alec was silently asking. “Yes please.” Magnus breathed, more than ready to leave. He had never been happier for portal transportation.

 

***

 

Before Magnus dared to open his eyes he took a moment to listen. The soft breathing of another person made him smile. He was still in the future. Opening his eyes he turned to look at Alec. The other man was still asleep, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted as he snored softly. Remembering the night they had just spend together Magnus bit his lip as he smiled. Apparently Alec had learned  a thing or two in the last decade.

He didn’t know how long he had watched Alec before the dark haired man opened his eyes. Alec turned to his back, groaning softly. “Morning.” He muttered, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Morning.” Magnus replied, moving closer to rest his head against Alec’s chest. Alec’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him close. Magnus let his hands brush over Alec’s side, across his abdomen and lazily drawing circles on his hip as he pressed a kiss just below Alec’s jaw.

“I'm thirty five now. It takes a moment after the night we had.” Alec muttered, letting a soft moan escape from his lips.

“Isn't that why you've got that stamina rune?” Magnus joked, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec’s neck before returning to his former position.

“Ha, ha. Funny Magnus.” Alec replied dryly.

Both were quiet for a moment. Magnus listened to Alec’s heartbeat, closing his eyes, reveling in the gentle sense of security it provided. It reminded him of the fact that Alec was alive, breathing and near. Their past insecurities long forgotten and replaced by a strong sense of love and belonging. It made Magnus feel safe, wanted, needed and most of all complete. 

“Thank you for giving us a chance all those years ago.” Alec said eventually.

Magnus turned his head, resting his chin on Alec’s chest while he looked at Alec. “Why so serious all of a sudden?” He asked.

“I'm just happy that I got to have all this. Thanks to you.” Alec explained.

“Thank yourself Alexander.” Magnus said then, smiling. “ Is you hadn't blown off your own wedding and stood up to your parents our lives would have been very different.”

 Alec sighed. “That kiss.”

 “I do believe it was the talk of the day.” Magnus said then. It had been one hell of a kiss.

 “Yeah, definitely.” Alec agreed.

 For a while they were quiet until Alec spoke again. “Hey Magnus.”

 “Yes?”

 “I love you.” Alec said then.

 Magnus smiled. “I love you too, Alexander.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos <3
> 
> I added a tag for referenced death. This is because of Alec talking about Max's death.  
> Also be warned for angst this chapter. Not all of it, but Alec and Magnus will talk about dying and immortality. 
> 
> Thanks for reading & be warned.. the spacing is freakishly off for some reason. 
> 
> \- Robin

Apparently the Seelie Queen did not want Magnus to return to the past just yet. It had been nearly two weeks and he was still stuck in the future. Then again, Magnus hadn’t actively searched for a way back to his own time either. In fact, he rather enjoyed the domestic simplicity of their future live. There were no enemies to worry about, no Valentine, no war looming at the horizon. Things were good. In the last two weeks he had spent most of his time with Alec and the kids. Each morning Alec would go to work, bring the children to school and Magnus would spend his day practicing magic. Alec and the boys would come home, they’d have dinner and spend the evening watching movies or playing board games.  
  
That evening they had decided to watch Peter Pan, one of Max’s all-time favorite Disney movies. Apparently every few months Max would go through his Peter Pan phase where he wanted to watch the movie until everyone but Max wanted to throw the movie out.  
  
Magnus watched in silence, trying not to search for a deeper meaning of the movie but all he could focus on was a boy who would never grow old. He watched as the three Darling children returned home, leaving Peter to return to Neverland.  
  
He turned to look at Max’s engrossed face, Alec sitting beside him and Rafael on the ground, tapping away on a tablet. None of them seemed too phased by the clear message the movie was projecting. That Peter would go on living forever while Wendy, Peter and Michael would grow old and..., and die. Not only that, but for some reason Max was more than a little excited about the prospect of staying young forever. Magnus frowned, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He sunk deeper in the couch, wondering if the future him didn’t mind watching the children’s movie. If perhaps he had learned to be at ease with Alec’s mortality in the last decade.  
  
When the movie was finished Alec looked down at his watch, getting up and turning to the boys. “Time for bed.” He said.  
  
Rafael got up without much fuss but Max tried to bargain for another five minutes. His eyes turned comically wide as he puckered his lower lip as far as it would go. “Please.” He whined, drawing the word out as he clasped his hands together and held them out in front of himself.  
  
“Time for bed, you have school tomorrow.” Alec said then, not swayed in the slightest.  
  
The boy sighed theatrically, letting his head hang low as he shuffled towards the stairs.  
  
Alec snorted, but followed in silence. Magnus did the same.

Putting the boys to bed, Magnus had quickly realized, was a very serious family affair. Neither Rafael, nor Max, would go to sleep without receiving at least three kisses and a pat on the head from both their parents. Rafael was first, taking the least time. Both Alec and Magnus kissed him goodnight, Magnus brushed a hand through his dark hair while Alec turned off the light. “Good night, pumpkin.” Magnus whispered softly before pressing another kiss to Rafael’s temple before leaving.

Max was next, still bouncing around in his room. He was carefully selecting stuffed animals that he needed for support during the night. With the night terrors he’d been having lately Magnus had tried to ease the boy’s mind by telling him his stuffed animals would keep him safe as he slept. The first night Max had ended up in a bed covered with stuffed animals. It had been impossible to see the boy’s face, only a tuft of hair peeking up from beneath the covers. After that night they had decided he could take five.

Max still tried to reason with both his parents that ten were more likely to keep him safe on a daily basis, but eventually he always settled with five. “Ok, ready.” He offered when he had picked out the last one, jumping on his bed and settling beneath the covers which Alec held up for him.

Alec tucked him in, pressing a kiss to Max’s forehead while Magnus came to stand beside him.

Max yawned widely, turning to his side as he pulled his stuffed dinosaur closer to his body. “I like Peter Pan.”

“Is that so.” Alec said.

Max nodded, looking at his father. “Yeah. He will always be a boy, he can play with his friends forever. He doesn’t have to go to school and he doesn’t have to go to bed when his parents tell him to. It’s pretty neat.”

“But he also doesn’t have parents that kiss him goodnight.” Alec mused, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Max’s wavy dark hair.

Max frowned at Alec’s words. “That’s not fun.”

“I know.” Alec replied, sitting back.

“Maybe he can take his parents with him to Neverland, then they can all be together and not grow old.” Max decided then. “That would be pretty awesome.” He added for good measure.

“That would be pretty awesome.” Magnus whispered, repeating the boys words in a much softer and sadder tone. He leaned down to press a kiss to Max’s cheek. “Good night sweetheart.”  
  
“Night papa, night daddy.”

  
Alec held the door open for Magnus, following the smaller man outside, quietly closing the door. “Are you all right?” Alec asked, his voice a mere whisper.

  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Magnus replied.

  
The taller one shrugged, following Magnus towards the stairs. “I don’t know.” He started, following Magnus downstairs. “Maybe because your son just casually addressed a topic that has been on our minds for a very long time.”

  
“I’m fine.” Magnus lied.

  
Alec snorted. “Magnus, I know you,  I know what you are doing. You aren’t fine.” He stated.  
  
Magnus was once again reminded that this Alec was not _his_ Alec. Of course it was the same Alec as from the past but this Alec was older, wiser. His Alec was still so uncertain at times, young and only just getting to know himself. He had slowly started to grow more confident about himself but now Magnus was confronted by an Alec who clearly knew what he wanted, who was certain of himself and held an amount of confidence that made Magnus’ knees go weak.

  
“Very well,” Magnus said, holding up his hands. “I’m not fine. Now what?” He added, letting his hands fall back to his side.

  
Alec sighed, shaking his head. “Sometimes you can be such a pain.” He muttered angrily, pushing passed Magnus.  
  
Magnus watched the man’s retreating back, immediately deflating. He crossed his arms in front of himself, feeling uncomfortable by Alec’s fall out. “It’s been on my mind a lot lately.”

  
Alec stopped but he didn’t turn around. He remained standing still, his shoulders tense and his head cast downwards.

  
Alec’s shoulders slumped, the man turning to look at Magnus. “It’s been on my mind a lot too.” He said then. “I’m getting grey hairs.”

  
“It’s not bad, if anything it’s pretty hot.” He walked towards Alec, pulling the man in his arms. He pressed their foreheads together, smiling.   

  
Alec snorted, closing his eyes for a moment. “That’s not funny Magnus.”

  
“I wasn’t trying to be funny.”

  
Alec sighed deeply, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “I need a drink for this.”

  
“Perfect, I could use one myself.” Magnus agreed.

  
  
They ended up on the couch together. Magnus with a glass of whiskey in his hand, his feet in Alec’s lap. Alec held a beer in his left hand while he rubbed Magnus’ calve with his other. Magnus sipped his glass, watching Alec. Eventually he looked away, a finger rubbing against the rim of his glass. “Peter Pan is a horrible movie. It should be banned, it is like Warlock angst molded into a children’s movie.” 

  
Alec titled his head to the side, looking at Magnus. “I didn’t know it affected you that much.”

  
“I guess it didn’t before. I don’t know, maybe it did but I just didn’t want to think about it.” Magnus said. The last part rang true. He didn’t feel like thinking about it. Thinking about the difference between their lifespans meant thinking about Alec’s death. Alec’s death meant being alone and if anything, Magnus did not even want to spend a second thinking about being without Alec. “It’s just..., the things that Max said. Some day he, we, will have to say goodbye to half of your family.”

  
Alec nodded in understanding. “It keeps me awake sometimes.” He confessed, turning to look at Magnus. His eyes were filled with sadness. “I go watch Max or Rafael and then suddenly I realize that I’ll have to leave the both of them behind someday. I know they’ll have you but...“ Alec trailed off, bringing the beer bottle to his lips.

  
“But they won’t have their _you_ anymore.” Magnus whispered. 

  
Alec sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, there was a frown on his forehead, brows furrowed and his jaw ticked. “Yeah.” He replied after a while.

  
Once again they were both silent. Tension hung in the air, suffocating Magnus. There was a feeling of dread spreading beneath his skin, clawing at him. It made him feel sick to his stomach and even his whiskey couldn’t burn the feeling away. He looked up when he heard Alec’s voice.

  
“Do you know I can’t even remember Max anymore, not properly.”

  
Max? Magnus sat up, tense. Max. Alec wasn’t talking about their son, seeing as he was safe and sound in his bed upstairs. That only left Max Lightwood, Alec’s younger brother. Magnus had wondered about the other’s absence but he had cast his doubt aside, thinking he was probably studying abroad or that he was in Alicante. Those were things that young people did. Apparently neither of his thoughts had been right. Max had died.

  
“I can’t even remember these basic things, like what he sounded like or what he looked like when he laughed. It’s like all my memories are distorted and my mind just keeps filling in the blanks. I’m forgetting him Magnus. It’s only been three years and I can’t even remember him properly.” Alec said, clearly blaming himself for something he could not change.

  
Magnus remained silent, watching as tears filled Alec’s eyes.

  
“Do you know what that means when centuries have passed. Max won’t even remember who I am anymore, I’ll just be a long forgotten memory.”

  
“Alexander, you won’t.” Magnus whispered sadly. He could understand the other’s worries. Because, if he was honest, wasn’t that time worked. When people died they were slowly forgotten, mostly because after centuries there was no longer anyone to remember them. But for Alec and Rafael it would be different. After centuries Max and Magnus would still be around, remembering. Maybe they would forget the exact timber of their voices, the precise color of their eyes, but neither would forget how it felt when they said ‘I love you’ or how it felt to be held by Alec or Rafael. That was how they would always be remembered. 

  
The tall man shook his head, turning sideways to look at Magnus. Tears fell down his face. “To you I’ll just be one of your seventeen thousand and one conquests.” He breathed sadly.

  
Magnus frowned, shaking his head. “Don’t you dare Alexander Lightwood.” He hissed, pointing towards his husband. “You will never be _just_ one of my seventeen thousand and one conquests. Don’t you dare to reduce our love to anything less than it is.” Leaning forward he tapped the watch around Alec’s wrist. “Forever, remember?”

  
“But-“

  
“No, don’t go there.” Magnus interrupted him. “You are right. I might not remember what exact shade your eyes were but, I know will still know your love. What it feels like, I’ll never forget that, neither will Max.” He said softly, watching Alec crumble, shoulders shaking.

  
Tears flowed freely over the other man’s face. It made Magnus’ chest clench tightly, his heart hurting for Alec. He longed to reach out but he stopped himself, needing to tell Alec how he felt before he lost the courage to do so. Instead of reaching out he spoke, his voice trembling with repressed emotions.

  
“You are looking at it all wrong Alec. Decades from now it won’t matter what you looked like, you could have been purple for all I care. What matters is what you’ve felt for me and what I felt for you. Do you think I can ever forget what I felt like when you first kissed me, or when I saw you standing at the altar. When you thought you needed to protect me or when you told me it didn’t matter how different we were.”

  
“Magnus.”

  
“Don’t belittle this, us. Your love stays with me until the day I die.” Magnus continued, interrupting Alec, feeling more than a little upset.  

  
Before Magnus could fully comprehend what was happening Alec had pulled him into a tight hug. His glass of whiskey sloshed, the liquid staining his pants and dripping on his hand. It didn’t matter. “I don’t want you to die anymore then you want  to leave me. But what options do we have.” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec.

  
“I won’t leave you for a very long time, I promise.” Alec whispered against the side of Magnus’ head.  

  
Magnus nodded, holding Alec close. “Let’s hope so.”

 

***

 

Because of the whole Peter Pan fiasco Alec had made dinner reservations for Magnus and him. He had called Madzie to babysit. Like everyone in this future Madzie had grown up. She was no longer the young child that had been kept silent by Iris, that had been used by Valentine. Instead she had grown into a beautiful teenager that looked confident about herself. Even her gills weren’t covered, when she took of the high collared trench coat they were on full display. Her hair had grown longer, styled to hang loosely over his delicate shoulders. She was wearing an faded rolling stones shirt and black ripped skinny jeans.  
  
Magnus followed her into the living room. The young girl walked in as if she’d been there many times before. She probably had, Magnus decided. Especially with the way Rafael and Max greeted her.

  
Madzie sat down beside Rafael, letting him know he had made a very beautiful drawing.

  
Rafael blushed, ducking his head shyly.

  
“Hey Madzie.” Alec entered the living room. “Thank you for coming.”

  
“No problem.” Madzie said then, smiling up at Alec.  

  
The tall man pressed a kiss to Max’s head, followed by Rafael’s. “There’s pizza’s in the fridge and if there’s anything-“ He started.

  
“I know uncle Alec, I’ll call you.” Madzie interrupted.

  
Magnus smiled,  “Ready?” He asked, watching Alec.

  
Alec nodded. “Yeah.”

  
“Have a nice evening.” Madzie offered, the boys both waving them goodbye.

  
Even before they left through the portal Magnus created for them, he could hear Max’s high pitched voice asking Madzie if they could stay awake after bedtime and if she could conjure up frozen yoghurt after dinner. He had to smile when he heard Madzie’s strict voice, telling Max that neither would be happening.

  
The restaurant that Alec had chosen served Italian food, the lights were slightly dimmed and music played softly in the background. Most of the tables were filled already and a young perky blonde waiter showed them towards the back of the restaurant.

  
“Can I get you something to drink?” The waiter asked once Alec and Magnus were seated, offering them the menu.

  
Magnus watched as Alec ordered them a bottle of wine. The waiter left them with a quick nod and Magnus smiled. Alec was ordering for them, once again showing that Alec had grown up to become more confident over the years. “I like this.” Magnus commented, watching Alec.  

  
“Hm,” Alec agreed. “We should do this more often.”

  
Magnus could only comply. If there was one thing he had learned during the last couple of weeks it was that most of their time was spend with Rafael and Max. He could count the times it had been just the two of them on one hand. It was probably a given when you became a parents, but having some time together was nice.

  
“Madzie is growing up fast.” Magnus said, making conversation as he looked over the menu.

  
“Can you believe she’s going to go to college next year.” Alec replied.

  
“Wow,” Magnus’s eyes widened momentarily, his brow moving upwards. “I actually can’t.” He said then. He really couldn’t. Weeks ago she was still so small, in his timeline she was practically a baby. “She was like five last week.”

  
Alec just chuckled.

  
Dinner was nice. Spending time together with Alec from this time was good and through the years he had becoming even wiser then he had when Magnus had first met him. Alec didn’t seem to care whoever was watching. He kept touching Magnus, glancing at him and smiling. He was smiling all the time. If anything Magnus’ heart was already yearning to spend the years with Alec that would shape him into the man he was clearly going to become.

  
When they came home Magnus was more than a little tipsy. Alec didn’t fare much better. The tall man giggled, _giggled,_ as he stumbled inside. Alec pulled Magnus with him, pressing his lips to Magnus’ neck.

  
A soft moan escaped Magnus’ lips. “Got to shut the door.”

  
“No, let’s get upstairs.” Alec whispered against Magnus’ skin.

  
“Just,” Magnus snickered. “Just a second Alexander.”

  
Alec stepped away, tugging the hem of his shirt upwards, his hand gliding beneath it. “You better hurry up.” Alec said, walking backwards towards the stairs. “Don’t want to be playing by myself.” Alec added boldly.

  
“Uhm, uncle Alec?” Came a voice from the living room.

  
Alec’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning red. “Hey Madzie.” He said, pulling his shirt down before stepping into the living room.

  
Magnus laughed, closing the door before making his way to the living room. He entered just when Alec was telling Madzie to say hi to Caterina.

  
“Wil do.” The girl said then, waving them goodbye before leaving.

  
Magnus chuckled, pulling Alec into his arms. “Now where were we?” He whispered gently, brushing a hand across Alec’s jaw.

  
“Moving to the bedroom.” Alec replied, burying his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck.

  
“Lead the way.” Magnus whispered softly, following Alec upstairs.

 

***

  
Magnus slowly stirred the yellow liquid in front of him while he reached for his notebook with the other. He turned the page, reading through the list of ingredients. His eyes flitted across his desk, looking for the snake skin. He’d decided to take care of the work the older Magnus had taken on. Seeing as he had no clue how long he’d stay there, Magnus had decided it was best to try and live like the older Magnus.  
  
He succeeded half of the time, the other half he was still lost. When someone said something he didn’t know about. When they joked about something that had happened in the years that had passed. It left Magnus lost and uncertain but most of the time he just laughed or waved it away. Until now no one had noticed, or so he thought.  
  
Alec was standing in the doorway, silently watching him. He’d just been out running with Chewie and he was still sweaty. His hair clinging to his forehead as he stepped inside. “We need to talk.” Alec said after a moment.

  
“Everything alright?” Magnus asked, sitting back, letting the potion simmer.

  
“You tell me.” Alec commented.

  
Watching the man walk around his work space he wondered what was wrong that made Alec seem off. The man was clearly unwilling to talk, glancing towards Magnus every once in a while but never saying a word. “What do you mean?” Magnus whispered.

  
“At first I didn’t think much of it. But the last few weeks something’s been off.” Alec explained, still walking around the room. Gradually moving closer. “The way you act, how you are towards the kids. Towards me.” Finally Alec stopped in front of Mangus. “Are you cheating on me?”

  
“What!?” Magnus’ felt sick to his stomach and the accusation. “No! I would never-“ “Then what is wrong? You’ve been acting so strange lately.” Alec interrupted.

  
For a moment Magnus considered lying, but seeing Alec’s uncertain eyes he couldn’t. “It’s complicated.”

  
“Try me.” Alec said, looking unamused. Magnus sighed, breathing deeply, trying to find the words as he rubbed his thumb and index finger together. “I don't belong here.” He finally said and when the words had left his mouth he immediately regretted them. They made it sound like he didn’t want to be there, not that he _literally_ didn’t belong there.

Alec raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Excuse me?”

“That came out wrong.” Magnus muttered. “I'm from the past. I met with the Seelie Queen after finding out Valentine had the Soul Sword. We had a fight about it. I went to see her, believing she could keep my people safe.” That was a much better explanation and clearly Alec thought so too. Alec’s eyes widened momentarily. “I remember that. You broke up with me.. but you were given a rose by the Queen. You told me. “ He replied, letting his hands fall back to his side.

“Well, this time she gave me this.” Magnus said, holding up his hands as he looked around. With a soft thud his arms fell back to his sides.

 

“Oh god.” Alec sighed, leaning back against Magnus’ desk. He rubbed his hands over his face. “You’ve been here for about two months, haven’t you?” Alec asked. “I mean, that’s when you started acting like you weren’t yourself.”

Magnus just nodded.

“What about my Magnus?” Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged. “I’m not sure.” He said, feeling an irrational pang of jealousy. He was the same Magnus, just younger. Not even by so many years seeing as he was immortal. At the same time he could understand where Alec was coming from. He wanted to go back to _his_ Alec after all.

“Do you know when she will send you back?” Alec continued.

 

Magnus shook his head. “No.”

 

Alec sighed, a frown marring his face. “Wow, this is not what I expected.” He said eventually, his voice sad. 

 

“It’s better than me cheating on you.” Magnus muttered then. That Alec thought he could actually cheat on him left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry, but you’ve just been so different to my Magnus that I thought...” Alec trailed of, shrugging. “I was trying to make sense of it all.” He tried to explain, looking sheepish.

 

“So you thought I was cheating on you.” Magnus stated, still offended. He crossed his arms in front of himself, watching as Alec pushed himself away from the desk and stepped into Mangus’ space. He could feel the warmth radiating from Alec’s body, making his knees weak.  
  
“Is it really that strange to think that way?” Alec asked timidly.

  
Magnus’ eyes reduced to slits. “Yes. I would never cheat on you.”

  
“Not even when I’m grey and old?” Alec urged.

  
Magnus rolled his eyes. “Is that what this is all about?” He asked, letting his anger go and placing his hands on Alec’s hips.

  
“No, yes, maybe.” Alec shrugged. “I don’t know.”

  
“Alexander,” Mangus started, smiling. “Even when you are grey and old I will be with you. You are not getting rid of me.”

  
Alec snickered. “Good.”

 

***

 

The fact that Alec knew made things much easier for Magnus. Whenever Max or Rafael said something that Magnus didn’t understand Alec would explain, helping him. There were less kisses, Alec feeling awkward because Magnus was not ‘his’ Magnus. He didn’t mind, he understood where Alec was coming from. They talked about Alec’s past that would, hopefully, become Magnus’ future.  
  
He explained that Max had died, just as Raphael. Alec told Magnus about the divorce between his parents, leaving Maryse much happier. She had even embraced the relationship between Alec and Magnus, she loved her grandchildren. On the other hand, Alec hadn’t spoken with Robert since the divorce. Alec’s father had never met Max and Rafael. Isabelle and Simon had married, so had Clary and Jace. Sadly Isabelle and Simon had no children because of Simon’s vampire blood but Clary and Jace had three children. The two red headed boys and the blonde girl Magnus had seen during Alec’s birthday.  So many things had happened in the past ten years that it made Mangus’ head spin.

  
Magnus took a sip from his wine, one arm resting against the back of the couch, hand resting against the side of his head. He watched Alec in silence. The other man was reading a book, completely oblivious to Magnus’ staring. It gave Magnus time to think, contemplate what he wanted when he returned home. Mangus would tell the Seelie Queen he wasn’t helping, that was for sure. After spending two months with his future family, Magnus knew he couldn’t help her. But what other options were there?

  
“Alexander.”

  
“Hm?” Alec placed a finger on the page of his book before looking up.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me about the Soul Sword?” Magnus whispered.

  
Alec sighed, closing the book and putting it aside. “Honestly, it was a stupid mistake created by insecurities and loyalty to the wrong person.” He explained, clearing his throat before he continued talking. “I made so many mistakes trying to be loyal to my parents, to the clave, when I shouldn’t have.”

  
Magnus nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry that I didn’t give you the time to explain.”

  
Alec shrugged, leaning over to press a kiss to Magnus’ temple. “It’s all in the past.”

  
The smaller man watched as Alec sat back, picking up his book again before he continued reading. He watched the dark haired man for a moment, smiling sadly. Perhaps it was in Alec’s past, it wasn’t in Magnus’.

 

***

 

Magnus looked around, confused. The last thing he remembered was saying goodnight to Alec. The other man telling him he would just finish the chapter he was reading before joining him. Magnus had casually brushed a hand across Chairman Meow’s back, rewarded by a soft purr. He had done the same with Chewie, all though the young puppy had been asleep like a log.  
  
Afterwards he had taken a moment to check on Rafael and Max. Both boys had been completely oblivious. Rafael snoring softly while Max had been nearly impossible to find between a mountain of stuffed animals.

  
He’d gone to bed, fallen asleep and now. Now he was standing in the middle of some darkened forest. 

  
“Took you long enough.”

  
Magnus spun around. There was a man sitting in front of him, back turned. The darkness surrounding him was lit by a small blue fire.

  
“Come sit with me Magnus.”

  
The man was so familiar, his voice one that Magnus knew very well. It was him. Ten years from now. Magnus walked forward, realizing how strange this whole ordeal actually was. He was there with himself. When the Seelie Queen had sent him to the future Magnus had never expected he would meet himself.

  
“You really messed up my plans.” Future Magnus said, sounding amused.

  
Magnus sat down beside him, looking him over. He still looked the same. It didn’t surprise him in the least. He hadn’t changed for centuries, he wouldn’t change in the years to come. “What plans?”

  
The other one looked at him, rubbing his thumb and index finger together. It was a habit that had stuck over the years. “You didn’t think a Cartier watch was the only thing I was going to give the love of my life, did you?” He joked.

  
Magnus shrugged, turning to stare at the blue flames. They were soothing and made Magnus feel calm.

  
“I was going to give up my immortality.”

  
“What?” Magnus’ head snapped up and sideways. His older self didn’t seem phased at all by what he had just said. If anything, the older man looked happy.

  
“I want to grow old with him.”

  
“You want to die with him.” Magnus returned.

  
“That too.” The older one agreed, turning his head. He smiled gently, playing with the ring around his finger. “Magnus, we have lived for such a long time. I’d like to believe we made it this far because the universe knew Alec is the better part of our soul. That it needed us to be together.”

  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Like soulmates? Magnus snorted, rolling his eyes. “If there is one thing I have learned, it’s that there are no soulmates.”

  
“At times we can be so cynical.” The older one laughed.

  
Magnus rolled his eye but kept silent.

  
“I know it scares you.”

  
“What? Love?” Magnus tried, knowing very well he could not fool himself.

  
“Death.” The other one still stated.

  
Once again Magnus remained silent. He had lived for centuries. He had lived through war upon war. He had outlived many lovers. In all those years he had been sure about one thing; he would outlive it all. But if he was mortal. The world would end up outliving him. Of course that scared him.

  
“What I’ve learned in all those years, it is that you never fully live until you know you are dying.” The other one stated, smiling. “And what a wonderful life that would be if we could spend it with Alexander.” He added.

  
“You should do it.” Magnus said then, turning to look at his older self. Before his eyes he could see this older Magnus become just that; older. His hair turned a silvery grey, his face showing wrinkles. Lines around his mouth and eyes. Magnus smiled. “Like Peter Pan says right; to live would be an awfully big adventure.”

  
The older one laughed. “Max still going on about that movie.” He said then, smiling widely. The love that filled his eyes made Magnus’ heart clench painfully. “I’m glad I get to see them again, I missed them.”

  
Magnus nodded in understanding. “I can imagine.” He added, thinking about the two boys that had easily captures his heart during the two months he had spent with them. “Don’t worry Magnus.” The other man said. “Go home, be with Alexander, make the right decision and you will see them again before you know it.”

  
Magnus grinned. “I’m counting on it.”

***  
  


Magnus gasped as he woke, eyes wide. Reaching down he felt familiar silk blankets. Against his leg there was a small warm lump. Sitting up he scared the Chairman who hissed in objection before getting up and jumping of the bed.  
  
Magnus laughed, letting himself fall backwards. He reached to the empty space beside him, looking sideways with a wide smile. “I’ll see you soon.” Magnus whispered then, remembering the man he had spent nearly two months with. He was reminded of the moments he had spent not only with Alec but also their sons, their family. He’d hold the memories close to his heart until the moment he could relive them.   
  
He didn't take a lot of time dressing, something that was unlike himself. Magnus even took little time putting on make up. He needed to see Alec, needed to talk with the other man. It was nearly four in the after noon. The two months that had passed in the future had only taken part of the night and following day in his own time. He had seen Alec just yesterday, they had fought just the day before.  
  
For once Magnus was glad he was the one warlock who could portal into the Institute without it raising questions. He needed to see Alec, he had to tell him that he was sorry. The sooner he was near Alec the better, and so Magnus decided it would be best to portal into Alec’s office. Just the thought of seeing his own Alexander again made Magnus feel giddy and nervous. He wanted to pour his heart out to the tall man, the sooner the better. 

  
“Magnus?” Alec looked confused, nearly stumbling as he got up from his desk. Before he could say another word Magnus’ lips found his.

  
“I’m sorry.” Magnus said as he pulled away from their kiss, never breaking their touch completely. Holding Alec’s hands he caressed the skin with his thumb. “I should have-”

  
“It’s ok.” Alec interrupted him, bringing his hands towards Magnus’ face. He brushed his fingers against Magnus’ jaw, smiling. “I’m the one who should say sorry.”  
  
“No, I should have given you time to explain.” Magnus commented. He closed his eyes as Alec leaned in. Magnus could feel Alec’s lips against his temple, placing a gentle kiss against his skin.

  
“I love you Magnus, I would never intentionally hurt you.”

  
“I know.” Magnus said then, looking up at Alec. “I know, Alexander.” Pulling Alec into a hug he closed his eyes. He thought about how they were still together in ten years, that along the way they would adopt two beautiful little boys, gain a puppy and a house. That he would choose to give up his immortality for a lifetime with Alec. Magnus rested his head against Alec’s chest, listening to the steadfast beating of Alec’s heart. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.  
> This isn't beta'd so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also the ages of both Rafael and Max aren't canon. After finding out that they are Alec and Magnus’ adoptive kids I can't see any other kids with them but age wise it didn't work with the fic. 
> 
> ~ Robin


End file.
